


Little Voices

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Desperate Dean, Feeding Kink, Hand Job, M/M, Smut, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Dean battles with the voices in his head during sex with his Vampire





	

There was a place in Dean’s mind that knew that what he was doing was wrong. A tiny voice that spoke up and told him that allowing this to happen was no better than what Sam had done when he was sleeping with Ruby… But he couldn’t stop. It was just too good. And damn it he  _ deserved _  this feeling.

That small voice roused its head when Dean moaned and let his head fall back in pleasure. It told him that baring his neck right now was not the safest choice. But the mouth on him was insistent and so so sweet. He didn’t even mind the feel of a rough beard on his inner thighs if the mouth wrapped around his cock kept doing  _ that. _

Benny pulled off of Dean’s erection with a popping sound. He had seen that flash of neck and the animal in him surged against his chest. He nuzzled his nose into Dean’s heaving stomach to re-gain control before crawling up that nude sculpted body.

His nose ran under Dean’s chin, causing the hunter’s breath to hitch and Lordy if that wasn’t the hottest thing… Benny pressed kisses along Dean’s jaw line as he reached down to run a large hand along Dean’s length before he had a chance to complain. The moan that fell out of his partner made the Vampire’s fangs unsheathe. Benny froze.

“ God Benny…” Dean’s voice was breathless.

“ I might have a little problem here Brother…”

Dean’s head fell back again and he pushed away that nagging voice in his head. Benny’s hand was still working his aching cock slowly. “ Fuuuck… What is it?”

Benny leaned close again to run his tongue up Dean’s neck. He  _ tasted  _ of sweat and lust and a hint of fear that just made the beast inside crave more. Especially when he could feel the rush of blood in his partner’s veins.

“ I was hopin… that you might give me a little taste.” The words were purred more than said.

“ Fuck.” Dean’s hips rose up into Benny’s hands. The slow strokes were driving him insane. He looked up at Benny’s face, took in the blown pupils and the ever kind expression. The warning voice told him no. This was dangerous. This was wrong. Are you really going to get off on letting a Vampire feed from you.

“ Fuck yes…” The voice was officially exterminated.


End file.
